Get Down
by slashburd
Summary: A oneshot fic, smut aplenty as per usual at the moment so please don't read if it is likely to offend. A chance meeting at a club turns into the hottest night of two men's lives.


**Title: Get Down - Oneshot**

**Author: slashburd  
Pairing: The Miz / Evan Bourne**

**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true, I don't know or own these people (but I'd secretly love to!).**

**Summary: M/M Slash, bad language, smut – lots of it ;)**

The bodies heaved on the dancefloor, sweat had started to drip from the ceiling and it felt as if the roof was about to come off at any moment. Strobes flared every few minutes and played with everyone's eyesight even more than the near darkness did. In the centre of the floor Mike was in his element. Wearing his favourite Ed Hardy t-shirt had seemed a good idea at the start of the night but now it was stuck to his hot body, the five hours of dancing had been the workout he'd most enjoyed in a number of months.

The crash of the next big tune hit and he put his arms in the air along with the hundreds of the others in the club, jerking out every beat of the pounding rhythm with his hips, turning his head from side to side, his trilby tipped slightly forward and his shades sliding down to the end of his perspiration covered nose.

His friends signalled that they were going for drinks and Mike replied with a wide grin and a thumbs up. He'd got no intention of coming off this dancefloor until the security picked him up and carried him out. Seeing a podium become free he made his move, hopped up and started to shake and move in perfect time with the music. People around him cheered and danced along, trying their best to keep up with the frantic pace at which Mike was moving.

It didn't matter if anyone looked or not, Mike was in a world of his own, finally feeling the freedom that he craved. Moving his hands to his hips he circled his shoulders round and round, that feeling of flying sweeping over him. The tune reached a breakdown and he slowly extended his arms out and then brought them high above his head. He felt hot, crazy, elated and sexy all at once.

Staring out up above him on to the balcony he made eye contact with a man who's eyes looked somewhat familiar. In the darkness he couldn't make out enough of the face but from where Mike was standing the guy looked kinda cute, dressed nice in jeans and a very flattering slim fit shirt that showed up under the ultraviolet lights. It also helped that he had some pretty cool moves that captured Mike's attention.

The beat kicked back in and Mike stared intently at the stranger who still hadn't looked away, the glint of the lights catching his eyes was the only real indication that he was still looking in the right direction. Mike grabbed his hat off his head, made as if to fan himself with it and dropped to his knees on the podium, running a hand suggestively down his chest and stopping at his diamanté buckled belt before flipping his hat back on and rising slowly back to his feet.

He knew he was a massive flirt, it didn't matter who with or when, but he enjoyed the attention and how it made him and his targets feel. He paused and then slowly did a twirl to be able to pull his shades off and get a better look at the stranger. He turned full circle but when he looked up again there was nothing but a gap at the railing where the man had been.

Mike was a little disappointed but hey, there'd be someone else. Feeling a tug on his jeans his friends had returned and passed him a cold bottle of beer. He took a long swig out of it and felt the cold fizzy liquid slide down his throat. It tasted good and he was glad of something to take the heat out of him for a moment. He had got a tendency to dance himself into submission, hence why he only went clubbing when he'd got a few days off to recover.

Hopping down off the platform Mike passed his beer to one of the guys to hold. He needed the bathroom as he'd not been since they arrived and after almost nine bottles of beer he'd finally got to give up and go. Pushing his way through the gyrating bodies put a wide smile on his face. He couldn't help but think that if church was like this he'd have probably been a minister rather than a wrestler just like his dad had wanted.

He squeezed up the crowded stairs and headed for the bathrooms on the other side of the lounge area. Up here was a little more chilled out and there were groups and couples sat around just chatting and taking a break from dancing. Mike smirked at anyone who wasn't shirtless or soaked through or flushed red from exertion; anyone who came here to pose had come to the wrong place. That's why he'd loved this tiny, cramped, hardcore club ever since the first time he'd been. Real people came here and danced all night.

Ironically it was the quietest place for him to go as hardly anyone here recognised him. Granted that was partly because you couldn't see anyone too well but this wasn't an LA covers paid hangout. This was an underground bunker with independent DJ's playing the music they loved to a crowd who loved it back.

Pushing the door open he headed inside and made his way to one of the cramped cubicles, shutting the door behind him and feeling slightly disappointed that doing so took some of the volume of the music away.

Emerging refreshed and relieved he washed and dried his hands, leaving $20 for the regular toilet attendant, a handsome young guy called Danny. Mike had the idea in mind to keep him for later if he didn't get lucky before then. He knew Danny liked him as he'd asked Mike's friends about him on a number of occasions but they'd never got it together as Mike tended to like his men a little older, wiser and more experienced.

As he walked back out into the bar Mike scanned the crowd to see if the handsome stranger he'd eyeballed earlier was anywhere to be seen. With a disappointed shrug he headed towards the stairs again, only to be stopped by an arm appearing in front of his waist with a hand that curled itself around his hip.

Mike looked to his right, ready to start yelling and telling this guy that he should keep his hands to himself. Before he could get a good look or even open his mouth to speak the stranger had slid around behind him.

Trusting his instincts he let the guy put his other arm around him, feeling toned muscles as the slender forearm draw him backwards and the kisses started to be planted along his neckline. Licks and bites followed and with every nip Mike squirmed, all his senses on high alert as the music pounded. One of the hands moved down and slid over the fly of his jeans. Mike caught a breath in the back of his throat and pressed his ass into the stranger.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the slow undulation of the strangers' hips coupled with the dark and spicy scent of his aftershave was making Mike more and more amenable to the touches and kisses. He ground back against the firm body behind him in time with the music. He might have looked slutty but he didn't care. This guy clearly knew how to make a move with style.

Turning to face the stranger he opened his eyes, he had to see this guy's face before he got too far gone to care. After all, he did have some standards to maintain. However, as he was about to introduce himself his eyes scanned the face before him and closed his mouth again without speaking a word. It was the stranger, and there was a reason that he'd looked so familiar before.

Shifting his hip position so that he was still close to the man Mike coolly took his shades off and ran his fingers along the collar of the very flattering shirt his new companion was wearing. Leaning in close he spoke with a tone that contained a lot of surprise, definitely some lust and more than a little amusement that he'd not recognised the man before.

"Well, well, well Evan, I've got to be honest, I didn't expect to see you someplace like here. And I certainly didn't expect you to be giving me the eye like you were!"

Evan blushed slightly, but it was barely noticeable in the dim light they were stood in. He was grateful to the shots he'd already consumed for the bravado he was able to maintain. "Well I could say the same for you Mike but you give everybody the eye so I won't take those looks personally unless you want me to which, judging by the reaction in your jeans, I think you just might."

Mike knew he'd met his match in Evan way before now, their banter sessions were somewhat legendary whether on the mic or just backstage for fun. There was a frisson between them but nothing they'd ever acted on. Neither man would make the first proper move; Mike because he tended to let them come after him so he didn't have to face rejection and Evan because he'd heard that Mike wasn't in the slightest bit interested in younger men. It was clear that only the fact that they'd happened to be at the same club by happy accident and had more than one or two drinks had made them finally do something about it.

Sliding his hat to the back of his head Mike slung both his arms around the back of Evan's neck and leant in for a kiss. With the barest moment's hesitation to check whether or not Mike was joking around Evan responded, pressing his soft cool lips to Mike's plump pouty ones. Not one for chaste or gentle kissing it was Mike who pushed forward with his tongue first which met with a very receptive mouth.

As they began to truly devour each other Evan put his hands onto Mike's waist and firmly pulled him close, winding his hips with the music as his mouth was penetrated roughly. Mike's fluid movements fell in sync with Evan's until they moved together as one, as if they'd never not been together this way. They propped themselves up against one of the industrial girders that appeared to stop the club from collapsing and melted into one another, their mutual arousal clear to see and still building.

Breaking the kiss Evan nudged Mike's head gently to one side and bit at Mike's neck as he had done before, working his way up whilst listening to the gasps each deliberate bite extracted from his new lover's throat. "Mike, I've got to have you right now, I want to fuck you like never before, you think you down for that?" Evan took a chance, he hoped it was now a matter of when rather than if. He wanted this man so badly, wanted so badly to taste him, fill him and fulfil him that he couldn't suppress the words any longer.

Mike leant his head back and pressed his hips against Evan's, the bulges in both men's jeans now pressed hard together, the words "I've got to have you right now..." still ringing in his ears. "Evan, if you don't fuck me now I think that's going to be a bigger problem. Where? Here?" Mike was willing to let Evan throw him over the nearest low back lounge chair and make him squirm in front of however many peeping eyes there were.

No man that he'd been with whether older, younger, taller, shorter, whatever, had made him feel so wanted, so desired and so damned turned on so quickly. He wanted Evan to take him to that sweet peak that he'd never quite reached, he wanted to be made to scream someone's name because he never wanted them to stop, claw at them to drag them deeper inside, to give him everything he'd ever wanted from a lover.

"Follow me, I know ....."

Evan only managed those few words before Mike attacked his mouth again, the kiss so furious and wanton that both men could barely catch their breath.

Grabbing Mike's hand he pulled him towards a dark corner of the bar's seating area and, after taking a swift scan to see if anyone was watching, bumped open a door that led out onto a stairwell. The air in the stairwell was warm and the beat of the music thumped against the concrete walls but now they were totally alone.

Slamming Evan back against the wall Mike threw his trilby and shades on the floor and resumed the deep kiss they'd shared moments earlier. He unbuttoned Evan's shirt slowly and when it was hanging wide open he pressed his palms flat onto the well defined chest he'd long admired.

Evan slid his hands under the hem of the t-shirt that still clung so sexily to Mike's toned body, pulling it up and off, depositing it with the trilby on the floor. He then went for the belt buckle and fly but was stopped by Mike's hands. Hormones and sheer desire were flooding his brain and he wanted Mike so badly, he paused for a moment thinking he may be moving too fast but it soon became clear that wasn't why Mike had stopped him.

Evan felt a tongue sliding down the centre of his chest and down towards his belly button, barely realising that his jeans were now pulled wide open and there was a hand sliding down inside his underwear. The next sensation was a warm wet mouth enclosing his throbbing erection and casting his eyes down he saw Mike was on his knees, the top of his head slowly rising and falling. Grabbing what he could of Mike's cropped hair he pressed his head back against the wall and gritted his teeth, determined that as good as it felt, he wasn't going to let Mike get him off so soon.

He coped for a few spine tingling minutes but then gently tugged Mike's hair to pull his mouth clear of his now slippery cock. He saw a fleeting hurt look in the man's eyes. "Hell Mikey, don't worry, I've only stopped you because I don't want this to be over too soon. I want to fuck you like I said I would, there's plenty of time for everything else afterwards but I've just got to have all of you right now. Here, let me show you....." Through his swollen lips and with eyes narrowed by lust Evan offered this reassurance, helping Mike to his feet and drawing him in for another kiss.

He undid Mike's jeans, sliding them and the boxers he'd found underneath down to the ground. Mike eagerly kicked them off along with the shoes he'd been wearing. He was now totally naked and desperate for Evan's touch. Feeling one hand grasp his thick shaft he saw the other coming towards his face. He felt Evan rub his fingertips along his lips and press two fingers into his mouth. Mike sucked them like his life depended on it, making them slick with his spit as they were pulled out and the hand carefully slid between his legs.

As the first finger entered him he arched his back away from the wall, making access easier and the finger sink even deeper inside. Evan felt the flesh give under the pressure from his finger and whilst steadily pumping away with his other hand he slid the second finger in having hardly removed the first. He felt the squirming and heard the low moans and groans getting louder the more he slid backwards and forwards. Feeling some tight clenching around his fingers he pulled them out slowly and released his other hand, using both of them to guide his stiffness between Mike's legs and gently part the smooth cheeks he hoped to be able to lick between later. He pressed the head of his cock against the moist warmth awaiting him and plunged forward, a cry coming from the man now stretched and filled like never before.

Mike felt a hand running under each of his legs, pulling them forward and he got the gist straight away. He wrapped his legs tightly around Evan's slim waist and did the same with his arms around his lover's neck. The pressure of his weight was forcing him down harder making him wince, widen and pant. As Evan pushed him hard into the wall he felt the thrusts pounding in and out of him get stronger and stronger. He knew his back would be pretty grazed by the rough concrete but he didn't care, every time Evan thrust forward he pushed down, taking every delicious inch inside and never wanting it to leave.

The furious music was still pounding and all their senses were flooded with the sounds of the club and each other, the passionate groans escaping through bitten lips, the grunts intermingled with the sound of slippery sweet kisses.

Evan knew he was nearly there and pressed himself flat to Mike, rocking his hips rhythmically, putting as much pressure as he could on Mike's stiffness that was now sandwiched between them. The friction was too much for Mike to bear and he hung his head, feeling the explosion start at the pit of his stomach and end at the base of his cock, every sticky spurt bringing a guttural groan of Evan's name.

Within seconds of feeling the hot cum splashing over his chest Evan howled and felt his own orgasm arrive, causing him to push in as far inside as he could to really fill Mike as he'd hoped. The pressure of Mike's muscles still clenching making him go weak to the point of near collapse but luckily they were saved by the way they'd ended up jammed hard against the wall.

The feeling subsided in both of them, and as Evan slipped himself out Mike untangled his arms and legs and took his weight back on his feet, still using the wall for some support. After they hurriedly dressed the two men embraced tenderly, peppering small kisses through stifled giggles all over each others' necks and faces, knowing they'd done something very hot and a little naughty just feet away from a club full of people.

Mike was the first to make proper eye contact and he held his gaze steady, admiring the small smile lines at the corner of his lover's eyes. He kissed Evan on the lips, and whispered "Thank you." He truly meant it, the best sex of his life from one of the nicest and sexiest guys he knew had forever etched itself on his memory.

Evan was just glad that they'd finally gotten round to acknowledging that they were attracted to each other after the months of wondering and wordplay between them. He took a deep breath before speaking, not sure if he was being a little presumptuous and aware that the Dutch courage had already worn off.

"So, Mike, I was just wondering, well only if you want to, and there's absolutely no pressure to........."

He couldn't quite get the words out so Mike stepped in, same as he always did.

"There's a cabstand just around the corner. Lets go back to your place, we'll have coffee, maybe grab a shower and then you can introduce me to your bedroom furniture if you like..."

They both smiled and as Mike flicked his trilby back on he held his other hand out to Evan who accepted it gladly, opening the door to the club and beyond that, hopefully a whole lot more.

**A/N: More lengthy smut :) but I now know what the more experienced fic writers mean about muses – I just had to write this, they left me no choice! Hope you enjoy it, all reads/reviews/comments appreciated as always :)**


End file.
